<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Deep Dark Places by Millie_and_Cay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985678">Those Deep Dark Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie_and_Cay/pseuds/Millie_and_Cay'>Millie_and_Cay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Character Death, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanon, Flashbacks, Fred Weasley Dies, Getting Together, Hogwarts, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Third Person, Possessive Tom Riddle, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Tragedy, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie_and_Cay/pseuds/Millie_and_Cay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy x OC<br/>Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Evalina Wrenley is still being held captive by the Dark Lord who has retained a “special” interest in her. But what will happen when she falls for the Dark Lord‘s right hand man, and old-school mate, and now enemy. Will she let go of her long dead first love? Or will she let herself be consumed by her sadness?<br/>TW: DARK TOPICS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Those Deep Dark Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evalina Wrenley had given up a long time ago. She fiddled with the ring in her finger as she stared at the stone ceiling. Given up fighting and given up hoping.<br/>
Two years. It had been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts was lost and she was trapped forever. With him.<br/>
She sat up from her bed and slid out of the silk sheets. Thinking about it always sent her into those deep dark places in her brain which she did not wish to feel, because the truth was that she wished to feel nothing.<br/>
As her feet touched the floor, the door to her chambers swung open and to women walked in. She knew that there was some kind of magic set into her chambers to alert the maids when she had risen, but it was unsettling still.<br/>
The two women got to work on her right away. One brushing her hair and the other slipping off her nightgown to dress her. Eve did her best to stay still as she always did.<br/>
She hated to wonder where the two women had come from, what family waited for them. Perhaps he had killed their families like he did her’s. No, she mustn’t have those thoughts.<br/>
Her nails dug into her skin as the lady cleared her throat and she was brought back to reality. The women motioned to her fidgeting hands and Eve locked them back beside her. The two women always wore black, as it seemed everyone in the manor did, but along with their black dresses the woman wore matching bonnets so that she could not see their faces lest they look directly at her. They never did. Eve had come to call them the faceless woman, although they did, in theory, have faces.<br/>
Lifting her feet, as the woman dragged the new dress on, Eve looked at herself in the mirror. Brown hair and those grey-blue eyes that Fred had loved so much. She played with the ring once again. Stop it. She warned herself.<br/>
The faceless women moved away from her, allowing her to see the black dress they had placed on her. A long time ago she had cared what they had put her in, had tried to save the last bit of respect she had for herself. It had long since gone.<br/>
The dress showcases two thin straps and a plunging neckline, the skirt reached her ankles and two slits exposed the sides of her legs. Lastly, they placed a jeweled silver necklace around her neck along with silver flats. They combed back her hair one final time and left the bedroom.<br/>
She stood there a moment, not wishing to leave her room. But she had stayed in her bed for the past three days and the thoughts were getting bad. Those feelings were getting bad. Eve had told Blaise that she was sick and, as she expected, he allowed her to stay in her room, although he still sent the faceless women in, which she knew meant Blaise knew that she was not.<br/>
She would go out to the gardens, she decided. Yes, that would do her much good as long as he stayed away.<br/>
Eve walked to the dark wood door and knocked. The door swung open and a dark robed man walked in.<br/>
“Hello, Eve.”<br/>
“Blaise.”<br/>
Blaise Zabini had been assigned to be her escort and guard a year ago. Before that she had not been able to leave her rooms at all, unless it was commanded. He was good at his job and he was as kind as he could be. So much different from the boy she remembered from school. Evalina had heard that he joined the Death Eaters to protect his mother from joining herself. She believed that it was something worth respecting.<br/>
“I want to go to the gardens.”<br/>
“Alright.”<br/>
Conversations were always short and she was thankful. It was true that sometimes she wished to have someone to talk to, but she could not let it be her captors.<br/>
He motioned before him and she exited her chambers.<br/>
The halls that were once The Malfoy's manor were dark and wooden. Now it belonged to Voldemort.<br/>
She hurried down the halls, slow enough so that my escort could follow. As she entered the main halls she braced myself. The main halls were always filled with Death Eaters and many others who came to meet with the dark lord. Some lived here while others seemed to never leave.<br/>
When she passed, they all leered at her. Looking at things that they had no right to. Eve looked at none of them as she passed. She had done this for two long to worry. Besides, none of them would touch her. The last one that did so lost their hand and their head.<br/>
But then she heard a giggle, and she smiled to herself. She turned to look at the sound as her one joy ran to her. Eve smiled and picked up the two year old. “Delphini!” She exclaimed as the silver haired two year old laugh. Another faceless woman appeared, who Eve assumed was Delphini’s nanny for today. Eve waved her off and proceeded with the child in her arms.<br/>
“We shall go to the garden today, what do you think?”<br/>
Delphini was the only child in the whole of the manor and waved off by most of the Death Eaters, including her parents. Perhaps that was why Eve had decided to love her despite who her father was. Despite who she was to the girl’s father.<br/>
…<br/>
Blaise watched from a distance as she rounded the rose hedges, Delphini’s chubby little hand in her own. She grazed her hand over the white roses. She never saw anyone go in the gardens beside her. Eve liked it that way.<br/>
Delphini ripped a rose from the bush and handed it to her. She grabbed it as Delphini began to cry. Eve snatched her up and brought her to the bench next to the fountain. She sighed, “Quiet down now, we wouldn’t want you to-.”<br/>
Eve saw Blaise straighten up suddenly and froze. A sunken looking woman with wild black hair stormed out of the manor.<br/>
“Delphini!” She screamed. The baby stopped crying, suddenly unaware of her bloody hand. Bellatrix grabbed her from the bench. “What are you doing with my child!”<br/>
Evalina stands up. “Nothing, Madam Lestrange. We were just in the garden.”<br/>
“This is the Dark Lord’s child! She is not to be around the likes of you!”<br/>
“The Dark Lord does not care what happens to his daughter.”<br/>
“Oh, but you forget, she is mine. The Dark Lord gave me a child. And I do not want my daughter,” she laughs, “to be around whores.”<br/>
Eve goes back to her roses. “Very well.”<br/>
“Such a shame I’ll have to see you at the gala.”<br/>
“Yes. Quite.”<br/>
Bellatrix disappears into the manor, Delphini looking sorrowfully back at Eve.<br/>
“Blaise.” Eve calls, bringing forth the Death Eater. “There is a gala tonight?” He nods. “Must I attend?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
She rubs her temple, “Is the dark lord not aware that I was sick yesterday.”<br/>
“He is aware and he commanded for you to attend if you were healed by now.”<br/>
The Death Eaters held galas every once in a while to celebrate victories over the ministry. The galas were always lavish, an excuse for them to show off their wealth and money. It had been a few months since the last one and Eve could not help but wonder what had happened to evoke the celebration.<br/>
She looked up at the manor and could've sworn that she was being watched. “Blaise.” She said. “We’re going inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: This chapter contains gore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had dressed her in a one sleeve dark green satin dress with fabric that was long enough to drag behind her as she walked past the guests.<br/>
The ball room had been cleaned and green banners had been hung from the ceiling on each side of a large black chair that was sat on a platform. A black skull with a coiled snake had been printed on the green fabric, matching the same print that almost everyone in the room had on their forearm.<br/>
Most of the guests wore their usual black robes, leaving her looking noticeable from just a quick look at the crowd.<br/>
She glanced up at the platform where the black seat sat empty. She sighed in relief. Maybe he wasn’t going to come today after all.<br/>
She made her way through the crowd, avoiding as many gazes as she could, to a faceless woman who served glasses full of liquor. Eve swiped one off the tray before surveying the room. Blaise. She spotted her guard standing against a wall by himself.<br/>
“Hello.” She said as she approached him, taking a spot next to him by the wall. He nodded his head politely before returning to his own drink and an understanding was born as the two silently stood there together.<br/>
Eve was content in the silence until a man approached her. Blaise sensed her tensing and looked over at Radolphus Lestrange. “He calls for you.” Radolphus says. For a second, panic enters her body but she shakes it off, straightening and nodding at him, signaling him to lead her.<br/>
Sorrowfully, she follows Lestrange away from her wall and out to the hallway, setting her glass on a passing tray. Radolphus opens a door, but does not enter. Eve takes a breath and enters the dim room.<br/>
The room is lit by only the bright fireplace and a man sits in a green armchair facing it. “You called.”<br/>
A pale hand stretches out from the chair, and Eve moves forward to take it. The hand is cold in hers, even as she stands next to the flames.<br/>
Don’t look. She tells herself over and over again. She keeps her eyes on the fire. “Eve.” He says. “Look at me.”<br/>
She obeys, slowly turning her head to look at him. Voldemort. She never did understand how he still looked so young. Immortal. He had said, late at night. She still didn't know if she believed him.<br/>
But there was enough evidence to support it. He still looked about twenty-eight, with his raven black hair and dark eyes. His face was angular in a horribly beautiful way. Tonight, he wore black as everyone else did, because he did not need a crown for the Death Eaters to know that he was in charge. The fear that entered you when he looked at you was enough.<br/>
He pulled her to his lap. “Zabini says you were sick.”<br/>
She looked toward the fire, suddenly thinking about the flames swallowing her up. “I was.”<br/>
She feels his fingers on her back, like ice. He grabs her face and brings it to his.<br/>
“We should go now.”<br/>
Suddenly, he stops letting go of her chin. Eve looks up at the man. Silver hair. Draco Malfoy. Voldemort’s right hand man.<br/>
Voldemort stood, letting her fall into the seat. He looked back at her, “Come and accompany me.”<br/>
She nodded and stood taking his hand once more when he offered it. They strode out of the room and into the hallway, and as they were about to enter back into the ballroom, Eve stopped and took her place behind him, and Malfoy behind her.<br/>
She could feel his gaze on her back. Burning into her. His gazes were always different then the others. Eve knew that he hated her, for whatever reason he chose, so she decided that she would hate him and all the horrible things he had done. She had the right to do that, if nothing else.<br/>
As they enter, the sea of black parts and they make their way across the floor and to the platform. She notices a smaller chair has been placed beside the black chair and as she watches Malfoy take a spot standing next to the chair without a second glance at her, she takes it to mean that it is hers.<br/>
For a moment Voldemort stands and the room is silent, everybody seems to hold their breath, watching to see what he will do. When he finally takes his seat in the black seat beside me, they go back to whatever they were doing before we had entered.<br/>
Eve watches the crowd from the platform, seeing that the few that watched her either glared or made crude gestures with their hands. They all knew why she sat there, and they had no respect for it. How could she blame them?<br/>
It was so much different to how they looked at the man standing on the other side of the black throne. At him, they looked at him with awe and jealousy. Draco had done many horrible things, killed many people, as they all did. But he had done it well and now he stood next to the dark lord.<br/>
The party seemed to clamber on and Eve frowned even larger than usual at the boredom. Oh how she wishes she hadn’t.<br/>
“Draco.” He says from his seat. “Eve looks bored. Why don’t we start the main event.”<br/>
Malfoy pauses and glances at her and, without a change to his stone expression, he leaves the room.<br/>
It took her a moment to realize. Death Eaters don’t buy fireworks for entertainment. She leans over to him, doing her best to calm herself down. “My lord, it is not necessary-.”<br/>
He pats her cheek, sneering. “Nonsense.”<br/>
The room goes dark and suddenly she cannot see a thing, but the room is lit again and this time her eyes find five kneeling, gagged, wizards and witches. All of them scarred and bruised to be unrecognizable, but still she searches each of their faces hoping she would not find something familiar.<br/>
But she does. She recognizes the dark skin girl with a black eye. Angelina Johnson. Her heart pounds as she watches her. I’m so sorry. She wants to scream to the girl.<br/>
Angelina looks up from the tile and catches sight of Eve. Of where she is sitting. She spits at Eve and Eve’s stomach sinks.<br/>
Then she feels nothing again.<br/>
The Death Eaters watch the prisoner, some of the younger ones hollering slurs and insults. But when he stands from the seat beside her, they all fall silent.<br/>
“Today we celebrate yesterday’s victory at the Ministry. Or what is left of it.” The crowd roars with glee, before settling back into their silence. “So allow me, my loyal followers, to give you this show.” He takes a long look at the five hollow souls. “Let us be rid of our enemies. For we give them no shelter in our house. Dungeons or not.”<br/>
She watches as Draco lifts his wand to the first prisoner’s head. She watches as the head explodes, as the crowd cheers, as the faceless women come to clean the insides from the floor.<br/>
Eve closes her eyes, as the next one goes, her scream echoing her head. She opens them again to see Angelina staring up at her, wand to her head.<br/>
Eve leaves from the chair, and turns her back as she runs to the balcony, doing her best to ignore the cheer of the crowd.<br/>
She makes it to the balcony, crashing into it, gasping over the side. Eve clings to the railing as she vomits over the side.<br/>
Watching the moon, she slows her breathing, failing miserably. She stares at the moon and envies it. Wishing she could be in the sky, watching as the world burns, but never going with it.<br/>
But she is not the moon, so instead she stays there clinging to the rail.<br/>
She doesn't know how much time has passed, ten minutes or an hour when the door next swings open. Please don’t be him. She prays to her forever silent gods.<br/>
The stranger goes to the other side of the railing, away from her. When she finds the gaul to look over, she finds that, in that moment, what she finds is just as bad.<br/>
Eve hopes that Draco Malfoy can see the disgust in her face when she looks at him. But he looks back at her stone faced, even as his knuckles turn white holding to the railing.<br/>
She hurries back inside, the sight of him making him sick all over.<br/>
As she rushes through the ballroom, with the intention of returning to her room, someone catches her arm. She looks back at them and they motion to the chair that sits empty on the platform.<br/>
...<br/>
Eve sat on the bed that was not her own. The room that was not her own.<br/>
She slides her silver ring off her finger, carefully placing it on the night table.<br/>
Indeed, she did wish that she was nothing but a star in the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer Before Seventh Year, 1997</p><p>He kissed her full on the mouth. Eve grumbled and rolled over. “Fred.”<br/>
He beams at her, “Yes.”<br/>
“I hate you.”<br/>
“Yes. Yes. Now get up. My god, Ron gets up faster than you.”<br/>
“He does not.”<br/>
“Yes he does, now get up.”<br/>
She sighs and slides out of the bed. “I swear you are like a child.” She laughs.<br/>
Eve moves to the closet and picks out a white cropped tank and some checkered pants.<br/>
“Well at least I don’t dress like a child.”<br/>
She throws a dress at him. “It’s called style. I wouldn’t expect Mr. t-shirt and jeans to know about it anyway.” She shrugs on the new shirt. “Why’d you wake me up?”<br/>
Freds leans close to her and whispers. “Because I wanted to.”<br/>
Eve pushes him away. “Well, there goes a morning of perfectly wonderful sleep.”<br/>
He laughs and walks over to the window.<br/>
Fred had rented a studio near the joke shop for the two of them at the beginning of the summer. Eve had been unsure about the money but Fred had assured her that there was enough. She had still tried to dissuade them, stating that George would be lonely, but he ignored her, saying that George would manage.<br/>
But now he was staring out that window for too long. “Fred.” She called out. “It’s fine. We need to start packing for Bill and Fleur’s wedding anyways and I still have to buy a new Transfiguration textbook since George insisted on drenching the last one in your mother’s sink.”<br/>
“Evie.” He said turning around. His red air sparkling a little in the morning sunlight.<br/>
She giggled, “Yes?” But he stood silently. He was never serious.  Eve walked over to where he stood. “Fred, what is it?”<br/>
He looked up, or more particularly, down, at her. “Evie, when I took you to that Yule Ball, you were still my best friend. You still are. But now I am in love with you, Evalina Wrenley, and I know that both of us are still kids but I know what I want. And is to be with you.” He pulls out a dainty little golden ring. “Think of it as a promise ring of sorts. I thought about silver for Ravenclaw. But I decided on Gryffindor, so that you will think of me.” Fred laughs.<br/>
She hesitantly took the ring from his hands, twirling it between my fingers. She cackles and looks up at Fred’s face only to laugh harder. “Fred. I told you long ago that I would never belong to anyone. Even if I was married with seventy-five children.” She slid the ring on. “But I would give myself to you a thousand times over because I am yours and only yours.” She cups his face in her hands. “Understand?”<br/>
She takes it that he does because he kisses her. And she kisses him, her hands wrapped around his neck. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the bed, laying her then.<br/>
He goes back to kissing her, before pausing, “But please don’t tell my mother because she has been picking out baby names for me since 1975.”<br/>
Eve giggles. “That can be arranged.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Faceless Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evalina stirred awake, letting her eyes flutter open. Stretching out, she freezes, a sickening feeling forming in her stomach.<br/>    She slides out of the bed, clinging the blanket to her bare body. She needed to get out. His room was not bigger than hers, but much grander. Yet she hated it more than anything in the world.<br/>    He seemed to be long gone. And she was perfectly thankful for that.<br/>    She hovered over a table, gazing at the books stacked upon books. The door swung open and Eve jumped back, clinging onto the sheets wrapped around her for dear life.<br/>    He walks in, his raven hair hanging over his brow. “I wasn’t looking.” She says looking to the ground.<br/>    “You woke up late.”<br/>    She sighs in relief. “I didn’t mean to.”<br/>    He walks over to the dresser, taking something out and tossing it to her. Eve grabs the white robe in one hand, before turning away and shrugging it on. She can feel him watching. “I’ll have them come and bathe you.”<br/>    Eve nods, intently staring at the wooded walls. She feels his coldness against her, his hand sliding to her waist, his breath tickling the tip of her ear.<br/>    He grabs her neck and kisses her. But he can feel her stillness. “You know what happens when you act like this.” He whispers.<br/>    Someone ends up dead.<br/>    So she kisses him. She kisses him as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him as he unties her robe.<br/>…<br/>Evalina hugs her knees to her naked chest as a faceless woman pours the water over her head. <br/>Steam filled the room. She could not bring herself to fathom how the woman was able to stand the heat with her heavy dress, bonnet, and veils. Perhaps it was torture.<br/>When she finished, the woman draped Eve in a thin fabric that Eve assumed would be her dress for the day.<br/>She exited the washroom into the halls, aiming for her rooms. In her rush, she crashed into a faceless woman. The woman tumbled to the floor.<br/>Eve backed away in surprise. The faceless women never fell, never stumbled. Never looked at Eve as this one did.<br/>The woman stared up at Eve intently, as if scanning her. Not out here, you fool! She wanted to yell. But thankfully the woman stood and hurried away.<br/>“Eve.” Blaise said from behind her, letting his presence be known. Eve stared after the woman as she joined back with the other veiled woman.<br/>“Blaise.” The Death Eater joined beside her. “The faceless woman. Where do they come from?” He was silent. She sighed. “I’m not allowed to know, am I?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Very well.” She watched as a Death Eater woman passed her, making rude gestures. “Where is Delphine.”<br/>“I can call for her.”<br/>“Yes. Do that.”<br/>…<br/>    “Delphini!” She cooed as she swept the girl into her arms. Delphini giggled as Eve held her little head to her chest, and kissed her silver hair. Where Delphini inherited her icy hair, Eve did not know. <br/>    She spun around, Delphini laughing maniacally, before collapsing onto her bed. She rolled onto her stomach and tapped the baby on her nose. “Outside?” The baby chirped, holding her belly.<br/>    “Not today.” Delphini pouted and Eve sat back up on her bed, sweeping the girl back into her arms and planting kisses all over her face. “I want to stay with you, my sweet girl.” She brushed away her hair. “I want to feel you safe with me.” Eve doubted Delphini knew what she was saying or just the feeling of it, as she was just a baby.<br/>    “Fine. We shall compromise.” Delphni looked quizzically. “We will go to the library.” Another place that he would never come near.<br/>    So they did, Eve picked out a book or two that had enough pictures to satisfy the illiterate child, as she herself grabbed a book that she had no intention of reading.<br/>    Instead she sat, soaking in the quiet of the moment. She glanced at Delphini who sat on the reading chair beside her. Maybe it was time for Delphini to learn how to read. Evalina did her best to recall if she had learned how to read at her age. No, she couldn’t have-.<br/>    A large crash echoed through the room. “Stay there.” She told Delphini who barely moved. She looked over at Blaise who shadowed them. “Watch her please.” Blaise knew that Eve was not to be left alone and hesitated. “I’ll just be around the corner to check.”<br/>    This satisfied him and Eve went to where the sound had come from. Once again she was caught by surprise.<br/>    A faceless woman stood crouched over a pile of books that had fallen, hurriedly picking them up. As soon as the woman caught sight of Eve she froze and stared at her.<br/>    Then she charged at Eve. Grabbing her shoulders and clamping a hand over her mouth. Eve kicked and fought but the woman pressed a wand to Eve’s temple, forcing her to comply. Faceless women were not supposed to have wands. How did she have a wand?<br/>    The woman dragged Eve farther and farther away from Delphini and Blaise until she pushed herself and Eve into a supply closet.<br/>    Eve sprang away from her grasp as the woman locked the door with her wand.<br/>    “What are you doing?” Eve yelled. “How do you have a wand?”<br/>    The woman stared at Eve through her veils, which Eve tried her best to see past but failed.<br/>    Grabbing the edge of the veil, the faceless woman revealed her face and Eve froze. <br/>    Looking at her were bright blue eyes and a fair, freckled face. But pouring out from the veil was such familiar red hair.<br/>    Ginny Weasley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Careful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How-.” Eve gasped.<br/>
“Am I here?” She finished, her face remaining calm but her eyes glaring at her.<br/>
She nodded, her skin playing.<br/>
Ginny pulls off the veil completely, revealing her full mane of beautiful red hair. Such familiar red hair. She wrings her finger.<br/>
Her eyes shoot to the little ring of gold. “Give me that.” She commands.<br/>
Evalina looked back up at her. “What? No.” She snapped at her.<br/>
She pulls out a wand of dark wand and points it at me, as I brace myself. She couldn’t be that angry, right?<br/>
“Accio.” The ring flys from off her finger, into the palm of Ginny’s free hand. “You do not deserve this.”<br/>
“Who are you to decide that?” Eve whispers, her eyes pinned on the little piece of gold.<br/>
“Look at yourself, Eve.”<br/>
Eve flinched. She knew what Ginny was talking about, of course she did. The dress. The jewels. Everything. But she pressed her lips firm. “How are you here, Ginny?”<br/>
Ginny stared at Eve for a moment longer before tucking the ring away, Eve holding her hand out to stop her in vain. The redhead settled onto a crate. “The rebellion sent me.”<br/>
Eve straightened. “They’d kill you on sight. It’s impossible.”<br/>
She adjusts herself. “You were one of the smartest people in Harry’s class, Eve. Figure it out.”<br/>
Eve sat on a crate on the opposite wall. “A polyjuice potion, then? Just enough to get you held hostage during one of the attacks and into the manor as a faceless woman.”<br/>
She looks at me, almost surprised. “I almost forgot that you-.” She pauses. “Very good.” she says instead.<br/>
Evalina stares at her. “But why are you here.”<br/>
“To stop this war. The war that should have ended a long time ago.”<br/>
Eve scoffs, “This war cannot be stopped.”<br/>
Ginny chuckles lowly. “Almost every heavily wizard populated town has been taken by the death eaters. People are dying. People are hungry. You do know that right?” Eve looks away. “Did you know that the man you're sleeping with has killed hundreds of people? Or do you not have much time for chatting?”<br/>
Eve stands. “Enough.” It had been a very long time since she had been angry. “Don’t say it like that.”<br/>
Ginny stands up, nose to nose with Eve. She had grown to be taller than Eve recalled. “Like what?”<br/>
“Like it is my choice.”<br/>
“There’s always a choice.”<br/>
Eve laughs. She laughs furiously. “To what? Die?” She throws out her arms in frustration. “I do not want to die, Ginny!” She falls back onto the crate. “Why are you here?” She repeats.<br/>
“To talk to you.” Eve waited. “We want you to help us kill Voldemort.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
Ginny sighs. “You are closer to Voldemort than any of the death eaters.”<br/>
“It is not like that.”<br/>
“Whatever it is. He holds some value to you. Where were you this morning?” She knew the answer. “We need you to get information and bring it back to me, understand?”<br/>
“And if I get caught?”<br/>
“You won’t.”<br/>
Eve hesitated. She needed to do something. She couldn’t just be a victim anymore. “I’ll do it, she said.”<br/>
Ginny smiled. “Excellent.”<br/>
“What do you need me to do.”<br/>
…<br/>
Eve had decided to take a walk down the corridors after this, barely paying attention to Delphini, who clutched her hand tightly.<br/>
What had she done?<br/>
A good thing. She needed to help. To do something. And if she was honest, a tiny part of her had a bit of hope that had dragged itself out from the dark bottomless pit that had formed inside her. Hope that this would be all over. Maybe not today. But one day. And that almost felt like enough.<br/>
Eve shook her head. Stop it. She shook her head. There was no point in hoping like a fool.<br/>
Indeed, she was a fool as she crashed into someone ahead of her, causing her to tumble to the floor, away from Delphini.<br/>
She looked up, panicked. But true fear entered her body as she saw who it was. It was the Dark Lord’s favorite.<br/>
Draco Malfoy looked down at her, unbothered by the Death Eaters watching us.<br/>
Suddenly she felt as if the agreement she had just made was inked onto her forehead. Like he could see what she had done.<br/>
But that was impossible. So she bowed her head, a sign of status. For if she was any rank higher, he would be the one apologizing.<br/>
As she looked back at him, he remained unmoved, so she stood. The silver haired man watched her as she stood, Delphini stood nervously, for even she knew to be afraid. It was an instinct. Almost like the little girl could see the blood on his hands.<br/>
When she finally returned upright, she noticed him staring at the pearls that had been strung around her neck.<br/>
He smirked. “Careful, whore.”<br/>
The watching Death Eaters burst into laughter. Delphini whimpered.<br/>
Draco Malfoy walked past her, his eyes showing his satisfaction.<br/>
Eve’s nails dug into her palms. “Oh but I suggest that you be careful.” She calls after him.<br/>
The room falls silent and Draco turns back to face her. Something burned within her. A newly found rage. A long lost rage. “Insulting me has not ended well for others.”<br/>
The viewers grunted, because they certainly knew.<br/>
Draco stared at Eve, relaxed. He continued on his way.<br/>
She decided that she despised him.<br/>
Eve continued on her way, comforting Delphini into her arms. But she could not help but feel a bit self conscious as she did so. They stared at her more than ever and with what had happen in the library she needed as few people as possible staring at her.<br/>
She looked back at Blaise. Blaise who had always been kind to her. Kinder than anyone in this damned manor. “Blaise. Come here.” She commanded. Blaise looked around at the Death Eaters passing around them, before obeying. “Blaise. I want you to walk beside us from now on. Understand.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nobody dared insult her for days after the incident. Nobody talked to her really. And she was glad for that. So, she spent her days doing what she did. And for a little she actually felt content.<br/>
Until today came.<br/>
She tore her arms away from the Deatheaters, glaring at them as they forced her to walk on. She hadn’t thought he would be angry. She hoped he wouldn’t be angry.<br/>
The Deatheaters moved to open up the door before practically shoving her inside.<br/>
She looked around his bedroom. She had been in here too many times and still, the familiar panic crept inside her.<br/>
She reaches for her ring before remembering.<br/>
Evalina straightened herself just as he spoke, “Come here.”<br/>
Eve turned to him, where he sat on the edge of his bed, his arms held out to her. She took his hands and he pulled her between her legs, his hands resting on her hips.<br/>
“Look at me.” He murmured. She obeyed. “I heard what you did.”<br/>
Eve swallowed.<br/>
“And I must say, I’m impressed. You were like that when you first came here.” Forced. “Always angry, always screaming.” He paused, brushing some hair from my shoulder. “I’ve forgotten that you weren’t some lifeless doll.”<br/>
Her voice shudders, “Well, I’m glad I could remind you.”<br/>
He stares at her, “You’ll come to dinner today, you will sleep in my room tonight, understand?”<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
...<br/>
“You do not understand, Blaise. My skin boils each time he touches me.” Evalina lays on the bed, staring at the ceiling as her dress and hair fans out around her.<br/>
Blaise sighs, “You should not tell me this, Eve.”<br/>
She sits up, “But I cannot anymore. I cannot hold it and not tell anyone. And you are the only one who has shown me kindness, Blaise.”<br/>
He sighs once more. “Fine. But I must leave now and I hope you do not share any of your newfound spirit with the Dark Lord.”<br/>
...<br/>
She didn’t shake as she took his seat at the table. There was no point.<br/>
But she did notice the third empty chair as she took his seat. “Will someone be joining us?” She asks, eyeing my food piled on her plate nervously.<br/>
The Dark Lord looks up at her bored, as he traces the rim of his glass. “Yes, Malfoy.”<br/>
As if called in, a dark suited tall man enters the chamber. For a moment, his eyes seem to avoid her before succumbing. She stands as he takes her hand and places a kiss on it. A mere formality.<br/>
“Mistress Wrenley.”<br/>
“Malfoy.”<br/>
Voldemort looks up from his glass amused.<br/>
Malfoy does not smile at her as he takes his seat.<br/>
“I was not made aware that she would be here.”<br/>
“It does not matter.” The Dark Lord looks over at Eve. “She doesn’t do much.”<br/>
Eve looks up to stare at the monster.<br/>
Draco fiddles with his food before turning to Voldemort. “My Lord, I believe you called me here for a reason.”<br/>
“Ah, yes. You will be accompanying me on the raid to the ministry.” Her head snapped to him but he seemed to not care much. Why would he let me hear this? Because he still thinks that I have nobody to tell.<br/>
She had always been good at legilimency. The best actually. And she had always known what thoughts to let him hear and which to hide away.<br/>
So she listened. She listened as they went on and on about the weeks to come and the days after. About the ministry and the resistance.<br/>
She was snapped out of this as a hand lay over my wrist. Pulling her out of her chair and onto their lap. “My Lord.” She whispers quietly in acknowledgment.<br/>
He does not acknowledge her back as he listens to Malfoy speak, his hand running down her stomach lightly.<br/>
Eve understands what he wishes for her to do. What she had been trained to do, over these past two years.<br/>
She wraps her arms around his neck and moves one of them down his chest, making sure her breath brushed his ear.<br/>
“That’s enough for today, Malfoy.”<br/>
He grabs her chin and holds her face towards him as the door opens and closes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>